


炎客&博士/一路向北

by CanCheng



Category: Flamebringer - Fandom, 明日方舟, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game), 炎客 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanCheng/pseuds/CanCheng
Summary: -一个很疯很病的、沉静的、下着小雪的故事，发生在炎客来到罗德岛的五年后灵感来自于《天生杀人狂》私设如山
Kudos: 18





	炎客&博士/一路向北

**Author's Note:**

> -  
> 一个很疯很病的、沉静的、下着小雪的故事，发生在炎客来到罗德岛的五年后  
> 灵感来自于《天生杀人狂》  
> 私设如山

太阳，对于生长在卡兹戴尔的萨卡兹人来说，是一种珍贵堪比钻石的东西。卡兹戴尔地势低湿，常常整日整日见不到太阳。哪怕太阳出来，街上也没多少人。这里曾经留存的健壮生命都被囚死在了暗无天日的源石矿坑深处，等不来一只孱弱的花开。曾经繁华一时的小镇如今几乎完全垂朽，死而不僵的破烂建筑插进灰色的大地里。现在这条主干道上只有男孩儿一个人，哪怕今日阳光前所未有的好。他拎着一兜空啤酒瓶子，驼着背朝南走着。从这里到废品回收站有将近十里路。走得快些的话，他还能回到家赶上些胞弟抢食后的残羹剩饭。  
一阵寒风袭来。他熟练地背过身去，把裂开的拉锁拉下去又重新拉上来。这是他最厚的一件棉衣了，可他日益瘦削的手腕撑不起衣袖的嘬口，总是有寒风顺着缝隙灌进去。他呸了一声，萨卡兹人均有一定的法术天赋，他偏偏是一块榆木怪胎。要是他会法术就好了，至少能生一点火暖暖手。那苍白的太阳高而远，辐射出的热量还未到达地面就已被寒冷撕碎吞吃。他快感觉不到自己的手背了。  
那口痰没能落在地上。一辆高大但风尘仆仆的越野车突然蹿出来贴着他停下，前轮几乎压到他的鞋尖，那一小滩浑浊的东西就糊在它的前保险杠上。男孩儿被吓了一跳，向后跳开一步。他上次看到这样的越野车大概还是去年新年时，当局派下来些不学无术的医生给他们做义诊。驾驶位的车窗徐徐摇下来，穿着大风衣的司机朝他笑笑，“不好意思，请问，我们想去杜阿市①——该往哪里走？”  
男孩儿稍稍欠起脚来打量着他。那张眼镜后的脸看着大概和他得了矿石病的父亲一般岁数，可两鬓已经生了许多的白发。他没有萨卡兹族的尖耳朵，也没有其他种族的五花八门的兽耳，眼睛是和发色一样的雾灰。透过车窗能看到副驾驶上的人瘫坐在座位里，用厚厚的毛毯蒙住大半个身子，活像个床单精。两个人看起来像是经历了某种令人精疲力竭但快乐的长途跋涉，要去找一处地方休息一番弄些补给。  
奇怪的穷游者。他如此腹诽道，却还是从衣兜里掏出冻得僵硬的手给他们指了路：“从这里沿着弗雷格桑河②，一路向北，到玛特③的时候走右边。”  
男人看起来似乎明白了似的大声哦了一声，他侧过身子好像要从车里掏出什么东西。希望是些小费，一瓶热牛奶也行。男孩贪婪地望着那家伙的侧脸，凑过去伸出手，一颗糖恰到好处地落在他手心里。  
“谢谢，善良的小朋友。”男孩儿还在发愣，那人的道谢声已经随着车在寒风和烟尘中跑远了。  
他只好耸了耸肩。出于善良的本能，他提醒了一句，“千万别往左走啊，那不是正常人该去的地方！”说完他等车卷起的烟尘散去，剥开糖衣，把橙红色的糖扔进嘴里，接着哇呸的一声把那颗糖吐在地上，“辣的，他娘了个挨千刀的！”  
大概一周后，男孩儿被带上去往罗德岛的车时他才偶然从干员们的交谈中得知，他成了世上唯一一个知道炎客和博士去向的人。

罗德岛的干员都知道博士是惯于晚睡的，因此一旦有些私密的问题，他们往往都会在半夜轻轻叩响博士办公室房门，有些人会带一点甜而不腻的小点心。所以当炎客推开门进来时博士并未过多在意，甚至连头都没抬，只当是哪个孩子小心翼翼的敲门声太轻，自己沉浸在工作中没有听到罢了。直到办公椅的靠背上传来一点异样的压力，一股热气随着低沉的男生呼在颈上：“还在忙？”  
“如果我有心梗，这会儿应该已经被你吓得瘫在地上了，”炎客素来无事不登三宝殿，但偶尔也会专门过来甩给他两句莫名其妙的警醒，“说吧，什么事？”  
“我需要你和我一起去一趟卡兹戴尔。”炎客直起身子来。  
博士回头瞥了他一眼。他这才看见炎客背后和腰上都别着刀。  
“我为什么要跟你去？你得给我一个无法拒绝的条件。”他不为所动，继续整理手里的病例观察报告，“如你所见，炎客，现在时局正紧，我有大把的活要忙。于情于理，你这要求都太任性了一点。”  
刀术师似乎听到了蹩脚的喜剧演员抖包袱一样歪头笑了笑，昏暗中博士只来得及看到他的手肘微微晃动了一下，接着就听到一声刀刃出鞘的铮响：“就凭我有本事在一瞬间杀了你？”  
学者双脚一蹬地面，坐在椅子上向后滑行一段站起身，“凭实力说话，是这个社会里寥若晨星的好品格。”说完他把手里的报告在桌面上戳齐，用回形针别好，接着往办公室外走去，丝毫没有被人以命相逼的慌乱。  
炎客伸手拦住他：“去哪？”  
“收拾一下必备药品。”男人推了推眼镜，看着眼前这个比他高大半头的患者，“好歹我也是个医生，不能让你在犯病的时候干嚎。”  
炎客蹙着眉，似乎不太相信他这么容易就接受了自己的要求，或者说威胁。于是他又解释道：“你是大概估计了自己的身体情况才在这个时候动身的，对吧？可是谁也不知道矿石病这东西会不会突然恶化一下，又或者你在中途改变了主意，想要绕路来一场说走就走的旅行——总之，你总不希望我把你随便埋在哪个界桩那，或者把你做成标本带回罗德岛吧？”

最后博士在炎客半押半护下走出了温暖的基建，来到了舰桥上。十二月的午夜里气温可低至零下十个摄氏度不止。寒气逼人的月色下，一辆看上去牢靠厚重的越野车正宛如备了鞍的巨兽一样匍匐在地。炎客用一只手就将博士推搡上了驾驶位，他自己则抱着双刀坐到了旁边的副驾驶上。  
“你有什么打算？”博士系好安全带，打着火，抱着方向盘看着这位决定了他命运的临时老板。  
“从这里，一路向北，”萨卡兹打开车载空调，从车门的手抠里摸出一张地图来，在上面甚是模糊地划了两下，“沿汐斯塔的海岸进入维多利亚王国，穿过卡西米尔，横跨整个叙拉古，最后进入卡兹戴尔。”  
博士摸着下巴在脑子里规划行驶路线，“这么绕了一大圈，没个把月到不了吧？最快也得十天半个月。这路上的物资……”  
炎客默不作声地指了指后备箱。博士回头，接着咋舌。一后备箱大大小小的纸箱，中间插着犬牙呲互的枪支弹药。  
“这车是我早些时候费了一些力气折腾好的，反追踪功能齐全，防御力顶得上十个星熊。”这一切的始作俑者收起地图，当着他的面把脖子上的检测项圈拆了下来，摇下车窗丢了出去，“我劝你老老实实当司机。你的头骨再硬，也硬不过子弹。”  
“没想到泰拉大陆第一刀术师也会用热武器。”博士最后无不讽刺地嘴硬道，“我还以为你只要有双刀在手就天下无敌了呢。”  
炎客眯起眼睛，看起来博士逐渐麻木的脸色让他心情甚好，“我来罗德岛的第一年冬天，那个总是哭的小姑娘——杰西卡，送了我一把手枪，说是以备不时之需。”他从兜里摸出烟来叼上，指尖窜出一点火星点燃，“后来我就偶尔会托她帮我弄这些东西——我当佣兵的时候攒了不少钱，但当年的门道都死的死，散的散。现在就剩我一个了。”  
博士强迫自己带了点惋惜叹出一口气。类似的话通常代表之后有一个禁不住勾引但藏得很深的故事。如果炎客愿意讲讲，他还有机会拖到阿米娅和凯尔希发现不对跑出来救他。可惜事不遂人愿，炎客抬起双臂往脑后一垫，鼻子下氤氲出两缕白烟，“多说无益。走吧。”  
越野车发动。车轮下传来电子元件被碾得稀碎的声音。

“为什么不杀他？”直到后视镜里看不见小男孩儿的背影了，博士才出声问道，“留下后患可不像你的作风。”  
副驾驶上的人似乎还在睡觉，可学者知道他醒着。刚才若不是炎客伸手按住了他摸枪的手，那个无辜的男孩儿会得到的就不是一颗味道古怪的糖，而是一颗更为坚硬和热辣的枪子了。  
过了一会儿，那条毯子稍稍向下滑了一些，沙哑惺忪的嗓音从下面传出来：“他长得有点像一个我以前的部下。”

罗德岛能在各方势力的争斗漩涡中屹立不倒，除了周旋手腕出色，物理性的防御设施和明岗暗哨也是做得顶好的。只是可惜博士本身就是个人形钥匙，任何的锁都无法否认他的掌纹和虹膜货真价实。他们出发的那天深夜，越野车一路长驱直出，直到了最外围的哨亭才遇到了一点小小的麻烦。博士摇下车窗的时候亭内值着夜班的人还在扯着穿反了的毛衣下摆。显然他之前睡得正香，越野车的轰鸣声把他吵醒了。  
“哦，是博士啊。”那个人打开哨亭的窗户，揉了揉眼睛打量着这辆不速之客，“这么晚了是上哪去？有紧急任务吗？”  
博士的脑子还在飞速运转编制着一套听起来靠谱的说辞，一旁的萨卡兹已经递了把装好了消声器的手枪过来。  
“杀了他。”炎客淡淡说。  
博士望着那个睡眼惺忪的值班人员，露出一个遗憾的表情，“必须吗？”  
炎客的手在他的刀身上敲了敲，“我可不想死了以后还被人扰了清梦。”  
博士咂了咂嘴，接过手枪，熟练地打开保险，上膛，对准了传达室里表情从困惑变成惊恐的人，“抱歉，好梦，先生。”  
微乎其微的机械声消匿在车轮同大地摩擦的声音里。此后，在炎客的授意下，他们每一次停车时都会将目击到他们的人屠杀殆尽，尸体烧成灰烬随风而去，只留下一地诡异惨烈的血迹。博士喜欢将枪口塞进他人的嘴里再扣动扳机。一枪直接爆掉脑干的话只需1.5秒就能让一个人死去。他认为既然这些人的命运已经被决定要于此终止，不如让他们死的痛快点。这是他能尽到的最大的善良了。如果他没能做到，炎客也会干脆利落地补刀，让那个不幸的孩子陨落于掌心升腾起来的火焰中。

“玛特是什么？”博士问。这一路上大多数时间都是他在开车，炎客在副驾驶上养精蓄锐。现在炎客醒着，他可得抓住为数不多的机会把心中疑问问清楚。  
“一座悬崖，”炎客在毯子下动了动，换了个舒服点的姿势懒洋洋地回答，“你看到它就会明白了。”

他们路过汐斯塔南部时，在博士的强烈要求下，两人稍稍绕了个远，来到了以海滨浴场著名的汐斯塔沙滩上。这片海湾常年蜗居大西洋气团的淫威之下，沙质松软细腻，踩上去十分舒适，即使是这片从未被开发和护理过的荒滩都比罗德岛的人造二氧化硅颗粒要可人得多。被海水浸过的地方向下沉积托起二人的身躯，仍然干燥的沙粒亲吻他们的脚心，信徒向神像礼拜祷告那样纯洁。  
潮退中的海水十分温顺，带着飒飒的声响漫上萨卡兹脚底的路，抚过他的脚趾，清凉的包裹和浸润让人感到十分惬意和放松。他想起过去他在家门口的小河里捞鱼，水流比这湍急，也更凉更深，嘲笑下河来捞鱼的小孩儿。他那时年幼，每每都被卷湿大半截裤筒，而后拿湿漉漉的裤子拎着一兜鱼光着屁股跑回家。  
“在荒无一人的海滩上看落日，说出去其实挺浪漫的。”身侧传来一点存在感。他知道是博士跟了上来，“所以我说——美好的东西不止死斗和花草。你可以不用这么封闭自己的。”  
远处的风里裹挟来海鸥的叫声。炎客看着目光穷尽之处的海天一线，仔细想了想，自己上一次这样放空脑子，专心地看海、日、天，好像还是二十多年前。  
“我喜欢花，”他驻足停下。夕阳下的海面有种凄婉的、破碎的美，泾渭分明的红蓝两色彼此割裂交织，使人不免想到教堂里高耸而脆弱的玻璃花窗，在浴过了火后屹立于焦炭、灰烬、尘烟和淡薄的阳光之间，那种劫后余生的感觉使人全身肌肉一阵阵放松又战栗。“是因为无论她们的绽放有多么灿烂，最后花瓣也都会在风中凋零枯萎。”  
“可是你知道，花谢了，明年还是一样的开。”博士接口道。  
有一只海鸥从他身前掠过，俯冲地半个身子都扎进水里，而后叼着一条鱼得意洋洋地盘旋上去。那畜生的翅尖扇起的水溅在他的小腿上。炎客转过头来，很认真地等待着他的下文。博士又看了一会儿，视线才从海滨暮色回到萨卡兹的眼睛上。博士敢断言，自己的生命曾有过一秒的中断：他感到自己像是一只被夕阳击落的鸟。那双眼睛里的落日在永不熄止地燃烧，远比头顶的天空更为瑰丽和凄美。  
“人死了，就回不来了。”他咽下唾液轻声道。  
风和浪再想振作起来，也只挣扎了两声便彻底平息。落日后深沉的黑暗将他们吞没。浅浅的海水也再触及不到他们的脚背。  
——那种感觉像是在一片乌黑浑浊的泥沼中下沉，阴凉的安全感如同母亲的子宫环抱着他们，让人意识到危险，又提不起力气离开。博士觉得自己一瞬间好像触碰到了泥沼深处某个实质的坚韧又柔软的东西，他应该紧握住那个东西，把它，他或她拉出来。可他自始至终只感觉到眼前的萨卡兹笑了一下，又摇了摇头。

炎客说完之后就又没了动静。没过一会儿博士就听到身侧传来了均匀的呼吸声。  
“醒醒，别睡，”于是他改为单手握着方向盘，腾出一只手隔着毯子去搔炎客的下巴，“这片地方我不认识，你不看着点儿的话，一会儿开过了还得掉头回来。”  
毯子下的人迷迷糊糊嗯了一声，抬手握住博士趁机作乱的那只手，“我有数。再过十分钟叫我。”  
博士心里小声腹诽，我出来又不是来看美人入睡图的，还是和谐版。不过看了一路，他愈发觉得睡着的炎客像一类大型猫科动物，尤其是在睡梦中被人搔下巴时那本能地追逐抚摸的样子，甚至还有点可爱。炎客就是为了防备他这样才用毯子蒙住头的。

博士知道炎客的嗜睡和矿石病密不可分。尽管有心理准备，他还是低估了炎客的病重程度。炎客似乎是一股热流，风雪会带走他的生命热量。刚开始那几天，刀术师还能精神地坐在副驾驶上和他聊天，间或打开窗户抽一根烟，心情好时甚至开几个小时的车让博士休息一下。可随着时间流逝，矿石病对他的侵蚀日益加重，为了减少体力消耗，避免病情发展过于迅速，他只能吃下博士配给的缓释药物后倒在车里昏睡。  
他至今记得有一晚叙拉古的荒原上风雪交加，他们本打算在车里委屈一夜，但最后的结果是博士着急得快把沉重的越野车开的车头扬起，炎客缩在后排没命地嚎叫。这一次矿石病发病之迅猛犹如龙卷风，快速抑制血清聊胜于无，小型血液透析仪的备用电池已经用光，最好的办法只能是找到最近的救助站或医院请专人用源石技艺治疗，退而求其次是切除恶性患部以阻止结晶继续扩散和转移，简称截肢。炎客知道他的叫声会让开车的人分神，也知道这时最好立刻进行隔离以免飞沫和体液作为传染源殃及周围的非感染者，但最后夺得身体控制权的往往是生理本能。作为最后的挣扎，他把自己捂在大衣和毯子里，毯子下他狠狠咬自己的嘴唇，指甲掐进掌心，干薄的皮肤被锋利的犬齿划破，血腥味漫进嘴里，仍然挡不住阵阵袭来的攫骨之痛。眼前是模糊不清的夜路风雪，耳边是后排宛如伤兽一般的压抑嘶吼，自苏醒以来一直在温室内养尊处优的男人幡然醒悟：在此之前，在炎客来到罗德岛之前，他的每一次发病都是这样生扛过来的。  
天亮的时候他们终于跨过了原野，到达了叙拉古边境附近的一处小城。博士疯了一样无视了当地家族的封锁，直接将车开到了急诊室门外。彼时后排的炎客已经因为长时间阵痛休克了。医疗人员的法术准备好时他的心跳甚至衰弱到20次每分钟，血液源石结晶密度一度上升到0.64u/L：在目前的泰拉大陆上，有73%的中期患者的生命会停止在这个数字上；而这个参数一旦达到1，就意味着你已经彻底成了一块人形源石结晶。  
博士作为矿石病治疗的专家自然是跟着忙活了一早上，又当了一夜司机，此时也是精神和体力都到了崩溃的边缘。应急理智合剂已经喝完了，他只能靠一点就地取材赶工出来的理智恢复小样杯水车薪。直到床上的萨卡兹睁眼，他心里一直提着的一口气才终于放了下来。  
“捡回一条命啊。”他凑到病床前，勉强拉出一个笑，“再晚一点接上透析仪，你就是块石头了。”  
炎客斜眼看了看他。他刚从休克中恢复意识，此刻尚未脱离危险期，说话时口鼻呼出的热气在雾化口罩上凝出一片白色，“我十二岁时第一次发病就差点死掉，我的第一任队长也是这样把我救回来的。”说到这他转过头来，目光深沉地看着博士，“就是那次，我发现了我的法术天赋——我可以催动体内的源石结晶治疗伤口。只不过当时他对我说的是另一句话。”

炎客果然对自己的出身地十分熟悉。十分钟过去，公路尽头屹立的尖削峭壁和上面嶙峋的石块已经清晰可见。灰色的柏油路由此分成两股分道扬镳，恍惚看去，竟然真的仿佛劈裂东西两侧天地、衡量生命之轻的天秤。  
“走左边。”副驾驶上的毯子突然闷闷出声。  
博士“嗯？”了一声，把着方向盘的手却是一丝未动。  
炎客又掀开毯子露出头来，对他用不置可否的语气重重咬字：“左。”  
车便拐了个弯，朝着悬崖左面的土路去了。  
“这前面是哪里？”博士问道。  
炎客有些嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，便重又把毯子盖上。  
“我的故乡。”毯子之下，他用气声叹息。

他们越过界桩进入卡兹戴尔的那天恰逢平安夜。百步已行完九十，两人在呼啸的风雪中驶入一座小镇，找了家小酒馆歇息。虽然已经是晚上，大多数劳工还在岗位上为面包卖命，酒馆里还没开始上人，不大的店面里除了几个游手好闲的酗酒赌徒就只有他们两个。尽管如此，炎客也还是用大衣把自己捂得严严实实，只从帽子周围那一圈毛边里伸出一只结晶状的角。  
“你要喝点什么？”博士有些好笑地侧头问他。  
“杜松子酒。”又长又厚的毛边裂开一道缝，从里面露出一只橘红色的眼睛，警惕地打量着周围的人，“要热的。”  
博士依言到吧台处要了酒，还有一点小食。他端着两杯酒回来时炎客已经坐在了位于酒馆最角落里的桌边，目光阴沉地盯着酒馆中几个在打牌的人，四指无意识地在刀身上律动，发出轻微的叩击响声。  
博士把他的酒和一盘烟熏肉推到他面前，举起自己的杯子端详着色泽甜蜜如蜂蜜的酒液，“你似乎很怕被人认出来？”  
炎客叩刀的小动作停了。他把双刀贴墙放下，单手搂过杯子慢慢嘬酒，“有些回忆不适合被勾起来。”  
“说说看？”博士摆出洗耳恭听的样子，“这里只有你和我。”  
萨卡兹闻言侧了侧头，把毛茸茸的帽子甩掉。“如果你没有失忆，我就会说：正因为是你我才什么都不能说。不仅如此，我还会用我的刀砍下你的头。”  
博士知道自己撞了枪口了。但他决定试试自己的头到底有多铁，能不能撞破南墙接着走：“你说到点上了。一路上我一直想问你——为什么是我？”  
炎客打了个哈欠，眨了眨那双与落日无异的眼睛，语气轻松，“只有你有资格夺走我的命。”  
“矿石病可能在此之前得手。”博士半开玩笑地讽刺道。  
“对我们这种人来说，病死在床上是一种侮辱。真正的战士应该浑身浴血地站立着死去。”炎客细嚼慢咽着盘子里的烟熏肉，又喝了两口酒。他抹掉唇上的酒渍，目光浮沉不已地在学者脸上迂回，“我自己的情况我知道。如果我继续待在罗德岛，迟早有一天，我会躺在床上动弹不得，我的生死全都取决于一个按钮或一根管子——我不会给你这个机会的。”  
博士闻言不禁苦笑，“这么多年了，你还是无法信任我吗？”  
炎客没说话，只是继续啜饮着手里的温酒，面色阴晴不定。  
博士扶着自己开始抽痛的额头，拇指按摩着太阳穴缓慢道：“炎客——说实话我不知道该说些什么才能让你相信我。这些年来凯尔希为了大局起见一直拒绝调查你的过去，我私下翻查了很多资料，我隐约感觉到了我曾做下过什么让你永远无法原谅我的事。我似乎没资格去劝慰你。可抛弃身份和立场，以人对人、同类对同类的角度来说，你可以做的事情还有很多。”  
炎客怒极反笑：“你要是还有点情商，就不该说这个。”他抬起手叫酒馆的老板来续酒，“我已经走到这一步了，你觉得我会像条狗一样摇着尾巴跟你回去？像……不，你不认识他。你早就不记得他了。”  
“不——我不是这个意思。”博士的五官因困惑和痛苦拧成一团。他没有时间过多思考炎客话里那个呼之欲出的人是谁，急切地前倾身子试图解释：“与你同行一路，看过了你对生活、对生命的态度后，我越发百思不得其解：为什么这么着急去赴死？炎客，你现在才多大？只要你配合治疗，我有把握让你的矿石病在很长一段时间内维持现有水平不再恶化。现在就结束你的人生的话，我会很遗憾，很多人都会很遗憾。”  
炎客显然不准备接受学者真诚的劝告。酒馆的门被猛地推开，第一波下班的工人要开始日常剧目了。他摸出一根烟点上，吞云吐雾间那双通透的橘红色眼睛变得模糊起来，“我问你，如何才能让一朵玫瑰永远绽放、永不凋零？”  
这问题非常煞风景，但必定有所指。博士眼珠转了转，常规手段无非制成标本，或冻存在冰室里；如果有条件的话，用源石技艺保持长时间的花开也不是不可能。只是“永远”这个命题实在让人不知如何判别，毕竟没有生物或器械能够保证持续运行，除非它本身的运动速度达到或超过光速；因此眼下只能把这一条件权当做高中物理题的理想状况来处理。  
他把猜想说给桌对面的斯芬克斯。果不其然，他每说一句，炎客就摇一次头。刁钻的萨卡兹磕掉烟灰，张嘴一口浓厚的烟悉数吐在博士脸上。“答案既非采撷，也非冻结，而是杀死她。”  
“在开的最为灿烂的那一刻霎然陨去，人们还在为她的美目光迷离、涎水直落，便骤然发现怒放的尤物已经消逝，好似之前的美丽只是一场梦境。可地上确实有她残留的躯体，风中纹下了水晶碎裂的声音。”他布满结晶的左手抬起在空中胡乱挥舞，勾摹描画脑海里的盛大场景。博士仔细观察着他的一举一动，丝毫不敢大意。他不确定癔症算不算又一种矿石病引起的并发症。  
酒馆开始渐渐嘈杂，那疯疯癫癫的诗句反倒令人惊诧地契合在人群正腾出的热气中，“人们便跪下来恸哭了，在埋葬了她之前、眼下和之后拼命回忆她的优雅，她璀璨的光华。画家被请来用油彩作画，诗人大放悲歌恨不得跳进坟墓里与她同饮一杯香槟，作家洋洋洒洒费了许多墨水和钢笔尖。人们不吝代价地歌颂和描摹，要世界把她的身姿永远记住——”  
他涂着黑色指甲油的手指高高举起，他厚重大衣下的枯槁身体向后仰去，仿佛头顶的不是一盏发黄的油灯，而是照耀大地万物的新生的太阳，“看，她仍然绽放着、永远绽放着，在人们的回忆里，并且比生前更加灿烂。”

“这就是我的答案。”他收起之前昙花一现的癫狂，旁观乌合之众欢聚的眼神疏离又漠然，“没有什么可以永生。生命有限，却因不断挑战自身极限的姿态而崇高。生如夏花，开过、绚烂过、把最好的一面留下，然后坦然面对既定结局，就已是对于‘意义’的最好答卷。那些形如蛆虫的逃避、不择手段的苟且偷生只会让人感到恶心。”  
话音落下后，是长时间的沉默。  
——不管换了谁，在这时候很难找到确切的形容词来表达自己的心情。你没有办法面对这种豪壮的赴死决心说出一个轻飘飘的“不”。你甚至不知该赞同还是反驳。  
“……那想传达给谁的话呢？或者想做的事，想寄出去的东西，你愿意的话都可以交给我。”过了许久桌子对面才传回一点算作投降的声音。萨卡兹感到意外，面前的男人脸上竟然露出一种类似于哭的干涸神色，但没有泪珠落下。他握住酒杯的手在微微颤抖着。“我只是不希望你死前还有遗憾。”  
炎客摇摇头，“你肯陪我来，我就已经没有遗憾了。”

“你听。”博士突然抬头，扬起一根食指指向窗外。  
炎客竖起耳朵。人们似乎一直在等待这一刻。雪落下的声音间隙里，有远远的钟声传来。温暖的小酒馆在这一刻显得十分惬意和安宁。  
人声猛然爆炸开来。所有人都高举酒杯庆祝一年一度的佳节来临。酒馆的老板从吧台后绕出来，和每一个人用力拥抱，大声祝福着圣诞快乐。老板娘变魔术一样从后厨端出两盘热腾腾的苹果派挨桌挨户地分，黏稠热烫的果酱从盘子里溜到桌面上。博士收起方才的难言表情，弯起眼睛向他举起酒杯。  
“生日快乐，炎客。”在沸腾的欢乐里，他的祝福像是安安静静落下的雪。  
炎客凝视着他递过来的杯子，又垂眸很快速地扫了一下自己的手背，接着抬起头来。日后博士想起此情此景，每每唏嘘不已。  
那个笑容，犹如厚重灰暗的火山灰云里突然迸射出一扇纯净的、通透的、冶艳的岩浆。  
“圣诞快乐。”他用没什么结晶的那只手端起杯子和他相碰，发出叮的一声脆响。

那天晚上是他们四年来第一次做爱。两个人都喝的不多，但都很上头，尤其是对源石和酒精都很敏感的萨卡兹。混乱是从一个湿漉漉的亲吻开始的：博士正擦着头发从浴室出来，就被比自己高大半头的男人一把按在了门板上。他最开始还在努力抗拒，结果没两个回合下来就被撩拨得丢盔弃甲，被人像只小鸡仔一样拎起来丢在床上。自从苏醒后与放假完全无缘的男人更是不可能有过纵情享乐的经历。炎客过于色情和缓慢地叼他的唇瓣，用犬齿噬咬他胸口的软肉，舌尖抵着马眼转圈，长期握刀磨出了一层厚茧的手指在他大腿内侧留下或轻或重的指痕，让前戏成为一种漫长的折磨。博士已经全然没了反抗的力气：光是咬着手背阻止自己叫出声来就已经耗尽了他的全部体力，连每一次呼吸都在剧烈地颤抖。炎客大发慈悲地允许他瘫在床里，自己骑坐在他胯上疯狂地起伏着。博士被萨卡兹高热紧致的后穴绞得眼前一阵一阵泛白，不由自主地叫出声来：“慢点……”  
炎客放缓了一点速度，甩掉头上的汗，居高临下挑眉道：“再多说一句，就换我干你。”  
博士只得闭嘴。

车在空无一物的荒原上行驶。这里比叙拉古的荒原更为干旱和阴冷。玛特向北走势高耸尖削，甚至直伸到云层中去。学者猜测这里的气候可能也和地形脱不了干系。车外就是在呜呜哭啸的北风，厚重的灰云层层叠叠堆在头顶，似乎随时都可能不堪重负地坍塌下来。博士曾想象过也许前方是沙漠，有许多难以辨认的生物的骸骨，或者是干涸的沼泽，枯萎的芦苇丛中还残留着一点蹊径。但这片大地上什么都没有。炎客显然在凭记忆带路。他突然有种毛骨悚然的感觉：似乎所有的痕迹都被一只无形的手抹去了。  
“停车。”炎客突然道。  
博士愣了一下，接着一脚踩在刹车上。惯性使得两个人几乎被抛离座位。炎客的角在车顶盖上划出一道白痕。  
“不好意思。”博士擦擦汗。炎客白了他一眼，抱着双刀下了车。  
他们在龟裂的灰色大地上行走。寒风凄凄切切地跟在他们身边，仿佛冥顽不化的幽魂在喏喏诉苦，控告这里曾发生的战争、瘟疫和屠杀。学者抱着事先准备好的工具举步维艰。这样灰暗的天空中应该下点雪来缓和压抑感，可是卡兹戴尔南部气候干燥，往往一冬天也见不到一片雪花。  
“后悔吗？”博士停下脚步大声道。他突然不想眼看着炎客去死了，无论如何他都不觉得这寂静荒芜到可怕的不毛之地该是炎客安息的地方，“后悔的话，现在还可以停下。”  
炎客回头。博士头一次在他眼里看到了一种可以称之为失望的神色。他感到自己的心跳漏了一拍。  
“我纯洁一刻胜过你谎言一生。④”萨卡兹说完这句话，便又继续向前走。

两人行走不多时，一棵枝杈颇多的栗树出现在视野中。它的树叶颜色呈现出一种沉重的黑绿色，犹如一团乌云在自己身下的大地上投出一片密实的阴影。炎客一直走到了栗树底下，这才放下怀中双刀。  
“药呢？”萨卡兹仰头望着黑压压的栗树。这会儿树枝上竟然落了一只乌鸦，正歪头盯着树下的两人。  
博士连忙从大衣兜里掏出一个试管递过去。里面的药剂呈现出通透的橘色，看上去就像应急理智合液。  
“就这个？”炎客端详着手里的试管。  
“对，最好一口闷，实在喝不下去也可以分两三口。”博士扶着铁锹打了个哈欠。“其实理论上三分之一的量就够。做这么多是怕出现意外，你没死成，凯尔希把咱们俩拎回去挨个骂。”  
炎客看了看他，拔开试管塞仰头，眼睛望着头顶呜咽不止的天。  
一饮而尽。  
博士正要为他的果决吹口哨以示喝彩，炎客突然薅住他的领子，侧头狠狠吻了上来。男人来不及合拢牙关，一大股味道苦涩辛辣的液体涌入口腔。炎客此时力气大的惊人，死死扣着他的后脑，舌头在他嘴里搅来搅去，他被迫把那些液体全都咽了下去。  
“好喝吗？”博士此刻脸上的表情非常精彩，炎客忍不住笑起来，“抱歉，我从来就没想过让你活着回去。”  
“这里是我的故乡，是卡兹戴尔的鬼城，是无人能从中生还的地狱。”他看着博士伸出两指抠喉咙催吐，腰腹反射性地弓缩，平静地陈述着，“十一年前那场战役结束后，我把我的队员们都葬在了这。八年前的内战让这里被夷为平地。这棵栗树既是他们的道标，也是引渡我们的码头——他们会来接你，还有我。”

⑤斑驳的栗树荫底，  
你背叛我，  
我背叛你——

博士干呕数下无果，摇摇晃晃地站起来。炎客上前抓住他的头发把他拉进自己怀里，甚是温柔地道：“有带解药吗？”  
医者脸色惨白，嘴边全是黏糊糊的涎液。那双雾灰色的眼睛失了生机似的缓慢地眨了眨，一滴泪水从眼角滑出来。  
他动作轻微地摇了摇头。  
“那就不找了。”红炎的恶魔呵呵笑道。他低下头吻去博士眼角的泪，用舌尖把男人下颌处的液体舔舐干净，好让他显得不那么狼狈。这个动作顺理成章地转化成了一个柔软的、湿漉漉的吻。他们在寒风里相互依偎着，唇舌相接，残留在舌苔上的药物让这个诀别的吻充满苦涩，夹杂着针刺般的热辣，细细舔舐又似有回甘。博士摸到萨卡兹脖子侧面的源石结晶。那些晶体以眼前人的血肉为食肆意生长着，杜鹃的干枝一样纵横交错，仿佛要撕裂头顶这片曾经蔚蓝无垠的天空。  
他侧过头去在炎客脖颈上舔了一口，用舌尖把旁边散落着的黑色碎片含进嘴里。  
萨卡兹摸摸自己颈侧，好奇地等着他的答案，“是什么味道？”  
博士没有说话，而是径直吻了上来。他希望炎客自己来得出答案。  
“好热……”两人交换呼吸的间隙炎客呢喃道，背过手去烦躁地撕下大衣甩在地上。萨卡兹不知道的是，他喝下的是专门为中期矿石病患者研发出的安乐死用药，只对血液源石结晶密度高于0.4u/L的矿石病患者起作用。药里的麻醉成分会阻碍神经传递痛觉信号，再过几分钟，血液中被活化的源石分子就会侵占他的全部体细胞，而后发生聚沉反应释放热量。体温上升又会加速血液循环，把源石结晶更快地送到脑、肺和心脏。最终，他会死于身体过热以及血栓带来的器官衰竭。  
分明是深冬，炎客身上却只穿着单薄的外套和衬衣。他的身体愈发沉重，博士被他坠得缓缓跪下，搂着他让他靠在栗树粗糙的树干上。  
“水……”他已经气若游丝。  
“没有水，这里没有水，”是时候了。博士抓住他在空中胡乱挥舞的手，在怀中拥入他的头颅，亲吻他结满结晶的眼睑，“睡吧，好孩子——睡醒了就有了。”  
炎客在弥留之际仍然在用干涸的唇瓣依附他的脸颊，磨蹭他的双唇，试图从哪条缝隙里攫得一滴水。  
博士就那样拥着他，直到面上除了冷风呼啸再也感觉不到其他。

之后的数分钟内，他三次伸出手指去探炎客的鼻息和脉搏。他确认炎客已经死了，一遍又一遍在心里、脑子里、眼睛里和自己确认、建立假说再反证推翻。可真的要接受这个事实时见惯生离死别如他竟然有一瞬间动摇。一条活生生的生命就在他的手中悄然溘逝，这具身体还向外散发着余温，他在十分钟前还在同这桔红色的灵魂说话、接吻、爱抚。现在他竟然要把他永远地埋进土里、永远地同那双落日告别了。他感到一阵眩晕，连头顶的云都旋转起来。这太不可思议了。他好像突然明白了为什么炎客恃爱花草，又将自己、同伴和敌人全都视为草芥：生命竟有这样令人无法承受的沉重，离去时又轻飘飘宛若云巅。  
他的目光反复在这个几乎被源石侵蚀得面目全非的青年身上逡巡，最后落在炎客两腿间那个不合时宜彰显存在感的突起上。男性死亡后阴茎出现勃起，人们把这称作天使的性欲。再正常不过的现象，他心里却有四十二个声音在层层叠叠地呼喊、最后合而为一：一段联系、一个证明。  
——他褪掉裤子，扶着那根还硬挺、温热的性器，坚定地坐了下去。

他像炎客对他做过的一样，整个人伏在萨卡兹身上拼命摆动着腰臀，让那根粗长的性器在自己干涩的后穴里进进出出。这很痛，干涩的粘膜被反复揉搓的感觉并不美妙，没有哪次性爱比眼前的更加寒冷、更加缺乏爱抚。就算是在如此恶劣的条件下他的阴茎也还是勃起了。他用凉潮的手握住自己的兄弟，俯下身去看炎客的脸。萨卡兹走得很安详，除了最后的口渴以外没有经历太大的痛苦。博士感到一丝内疚：他预料到炎客可能会临死反扑，所以在袖管里准备好了解药，虽然那安乐死的药压根儿就不会对他起作用。  
他的后穴在不断的蹂躏下还是分泌出了一点可怜巴巴的液体用作润滑。博士望着那张近在咫尺的脸，意识不知是因不断攀高的快感还是闪现不断的回忆一阵恍惚：炎客至少有十种方法可以杀死他，如果他真的想的话，哪怕仅仅是用他手上生着的源石结晶刺入博士的身体都比刚才那样试图毒死这位旅伴来的划算。可他没有那么做。说到底他没想过要杀掉博士。他这样做的意义其实更多的是要让自己心安、对同伴有个交代吧：抱歉啊，如你所见，我输了，我没能杀掉他。这么多年他一直在独自负重前行，同伴死去的痛苦和自责是炎客心中的一道梗，一道无时不刻不在提醒他的疤。而博士是导致这场惨剧的直接原因。类似的心理创伤往往比我们想象得严苛的多：它们如影随形地笼罩着当事人的生活，可以导致失眠、焦虑、体重下降、精神恍惚等，负罪感、无力感和无助感等等负面情绪交织共鸣，催生出一层又一层极端想法。炎客孤僻的性格也是这种死循环的一大助力。也许正是这些因素共同作用才孕育出了一个戏剧性的事实：哪怕还有一天，他和博士一同活在这个世界上，他就无法从那段过去中走出来。  
要解开这个心结只能有一人死去，而这个死去的人不能是博士：无论从长远还是从眼下来看，博士的作用都比他一个散兵游勇大得多。  
想到这里博士突然心里一阵酸楚。炎客昔日那种冷漠而高傲、又带着某种期许的态度，原来是一直在用这种隐晦的方式向他求助吗？他原先还天真地以为是泥沼的引力太大，炎客在其中陷得太深。现在他认识到了自己过去自以为是的拯救是多么愚蠢：一条生命竟想靠自身的行动拯救另一条生命，这就像天秤上的一块铁想靠自己的沉降把另一块同等重量的铁抬起来。如此我身负罪心怀苍生者最后不是成了耶稣基督就是成了疯子。博士自知不是前者。更何况他们连推心置腹都做不到、连坦坦荡荡地承认自己心底想要相信对方、承认对彼此的爱都做不到。他们两人从最一开始背负的东西就不同，将来要去的地方也不同。他们不能奢望殊途同归，只能祝福彼此早日分道扬镳。到死，他们都是棋盘上的黑白子，需得扮好自己的角色，做出十足乃至夸张的针锋相对的姿态，必要时甚至得自相残杀、引颈就戮。

完事以后博士在炎客身上趴了一会儿便匆匆站起身，开始做最后的工作。他陪炎客出来已经快一个月了，要处理的问题估摸着已经堆了一办公室。凯尔希和阿米娅肯定已经找他找疯了。  
“对不起啊，炎客，”他捡起铁锹，选了个好点的朝向后开始挖坑，一边挖坑一边气喘吁吁地念叨，“当初我杀了你的小队，可你也差点杀了我。”  
不消多时，坑挖好了，浅浅的一洼。他简单地给炎客整理了一下衣衫和面容，抹掉他脸上的图，拂去他身上开始碎裂剥落的源石结晶，接着连拖带拽把萨卡兹沉重的身体拉进那个狭小逼仄的土坑里。他不担心炎客的尸体会成为新的矿石病传染源。失去了活力宿主的源石很快就会变成珊瑚一样美丽的装饰品，再过个几百几千万年形成一块绮丽的化石，教后来的生物学家为还原化石主人的面貌想破了脑袋、算烂了主机、烧坏了显卡。一想到炎客可以以这种蹊径留名青史，作为一名学者他难免有些羡慕。唯一美中不足的是，博士觉得这葬床对于炎客的身高来说未免有点憋屈，可他实在没力气再挖哪怕半锹了。  
他扶着铁锹喘了会儿气，这才发现炎客身上真的没有什么可以称为信物的东西。他上下左右看了看，把炎客右手腕上那两根一对儿的腕绳取下来一根，套在了自己的左手腕上。伤春悲秋的文学少女们总在讴歌三段式的一个人的死亡：生理性死亡、社会性死亡、以及被世界上最后一个人遗忘的世界性死亡。而他博士只要活着，就永远不会忘记炎客。他也会炎客的故事记录在机密档案的某个角落，等到未来的不知何年何月供一个陌生人阅读，让他人都来帮忙传递这名萨卡兹刀术师的传奇一生。他摸了摸那根黑橙相见的腕绳。某种意义上，炎客是永生的。  
又是一股寒流过来，栗树哗哗地摇动，似乎在催促他动手。他把炎客的大衣抖开盖下去，还有那条陪伴了他一路的毯子，好像萨卡兹真的只是要在这里小憩一番。“看起来好像是我占便宜，但是你想，我一死了罗德岛可能就没了，到时候也许会有成千上万的无辜人牺牲——”说到这他咂了咂嘴，开始一铲一铲地把之前挖出来的土填回去，“可我还在切城地下的冰棺里睡大觉时凯尔希和阿米娅也把一切打理得很好。唉——算我自作多情了吧。也许我真没那么重要。可那些还在我的指导下治疗的干员，他们的命还是可以算的。”  
又过了一会儿，这棵栗树下就只剩了一个新鲜的土包。他把炎客的双刀交叉插在墓前，权当作无字碑。他本想让萨卡兹拥着他的爱刀入眠，但他想起炎客在罗德岛时总会发愁磨刀用的砾石不够用，也曾数次警告他一旦武器变钝，战士就离死亡不远了。他一定很讨厌自己的双刀生锈，更不用说埋入土中腐朽。  
“用数量来衡量生命本就是愚蠢的。我知道。但眼下我们只能怎么做。除非有一天这社会肯让二加二等于四⑥。”  
他说完这句话，突然明白了炎客那天躺在病床上对他传达的话是什么意思。  
“——善用你的力量，切记，从死处归来者。”

——博士在阅读过那些资料过后曾怀疑过炎客是来伺机复仇的。复仇者的生活里往往除了复仇外什么都不剩。一旦目标完成，他们就会成为一具无头苍蝇般的行尸走肉。而复仇的手段无外乎杀死目标，有余力和心力的会穷尽全部手腕折磨发泄，但无外乎让他们的复仇对象死去。  
可如果想让复仇对象更加痛苦呢？比死还痛苦？  
——那就让他背负着某种无法释怀的责任、约定、罪，活下去，永远的活下去。让他也落入这引力巨大的泥沼，将自己枷牢在黑暗中，永世不得离开。

“我答应你——等到我死的那天，我一定想尽办法回到这来，死在你面前。现在我想跟你借一些时间，去处理完我该处理的事。至于利息多少，你随便说，反正我没打算还。毕竟死了以后能不能再见到都是问题。”他在寒风中哈哈大笑。  
一扇岩浆穿透灰云，逸出了牢笼，从南到北流淌过了泰拉大陆，留下他曾经到来的痕迹。现在他终于如他所愿回到了出生地，熄灭了他的火、他的光，凝固成冰冷坚硬的一团焦黑，与这片大地重新融为一体。  
博士望着灰蒙蒙的天空。云层自南向北缓缓移动，隐隐透出一点要放晴的意思。孑然如炎客也尚能在死时得拥入怀，又有几个人会为他罗德岛的博士送行呢？暗处的芸芸众生之中有太多双眼睛锥在他身上，盯着他的一颦一动。若有一日他真的死去，只怕会在顷刻之间被人吃得骨头渣子都不剩。唉，何其狡猾的人啊，竟把这种难题抛给他。  
“你不反对的话我就当你答应了。”他喘了口气，捡起掉在地上的那根炎客没抽完的烟狠狠吸了一口，接着用更为狰狞的力度咳嗽起来。“好，现在我使你的身体死去，而你带走我的后半生。”

“这样我们就两不相欠了。”

他又咳又呛地替炎客抽完了那半支烟，随手把烟蒂丢在干涸的大地上，头也不回地走回车边。拉开车门的时候他转过身来，抬头看着他的爱人沉眠所在的那棵栗树。灰暗的天空开始破裂，鱼鳞状的云纷纷扰扰散开一些，为他、为无数深埋于地下的萨卡兹的灵魂撒下一点淡色金箔。这个不再年轻的男人在风中跪下去，面朝北方，开始嚎啕大哭。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> ①：杜阿，同杜埃。埃及神话中的冥界。  
> ②：弗雷格桑河：取自希腊神话中Phlegethon火焰之河  
> ③：玛特埃及神话里用来称量死者灵魂重量的羽毛。  
> ④：《天生杀人狂》中的经典台词  
> ⑤：原句出自《1984》，有改动  
> ⑥：同样出自《1984》的一个梗  
> Ps：里面的地理和血液源石结晶密度的参数解释都是我瞎编的（。）


End file.
